character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enerjak (Canon)/TheAstralShadow
Summary Enerjak was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and whose spirit has taken over a handful of Echidnas bearing great hubris and manifests as a villainous alter ego with incredible power restricted only by the host’s imagination. (Excerpted from Mobius Encyclopedia) Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 1-C Name: Unknown (1st avatar), Dimitri (2nd avatar), Knuckles (3rd avatar) | Enerjak Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chaos Force Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Nigh Omnipotence (Reality Warping capabilities are only restricted by the Avatar's imagination), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Flight, Mind Control, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (can take opponents apart on an atomic level. Created a breathable atmosphere on the moon), Size Manipulation (Can grow large enough to tower over his opponents), Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Soul Removal and Roboticization (Can remove the souls of others and turn them into his Prelate slaves), Existence Erasure (can erase beings from existence), Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Intangibility, BFR (Shown to be able warp opponents to places such as the moon, the bottom of the ocean, and harsh deserts. His Chaos powers are similar to Master Mogul, who can teleport beings to alternate universes), Explosion Inducement, Extrasensory Perception, Memory Manipulation (shown to be able to restore the memories of others), Sleep Inducement, Time Travel, Time Stop, Telepathy, Power Nullification, History Manipulation (Scaling from Super Sonic, who completely rewrote the history of a timeline with merely a spare tube of Chaos Energy), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, countless others due to Nigh Omnipotence | Same as before, Possession, Non-Corporeality, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Life and Death Transcendence (Is one with the Chaos Force, granting him transcendence to realms such as the "Next Evolution", which is equivalent to the Astral Plane), Omnipresence Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Knuckles Enerjak fought with Super Sonic in a weakened state, Super Sonic, in turn, could overcome the SGW which threatened infinite universes) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Became one with the Chaos Force, the highest plane of existence, which is two planes above the conventional reality of space-time.) Speed: Infinite (Kept up with Super Sonic) | Omnipresent (The Chaos Force binds all the planes together thus Enerjak becoming one with it means he's one with all the other planes which it binds) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''| '''Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Even working together, Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were unable to destroy him) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: '''Set of armor '''Intelligence: Extremely high (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before his ascension) Weaknesses: Their form is permanent so long as they are not killed or being subjected to a siphon device or a magical artifact like the Sword of Acorns, which can drain their powers and revert them to their original state. | None notable Key: Avatars | True Enerjak Note: This profile lists both true Enerjak and the hosts for his scattered essence. Category:TheAstralShadow Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2